Some Things Are Just A Pain
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: Kurogane, Sakura, and Tomoyo have been friends since Kurogane saved the girls from a bully when they were little. Now, it's the last dance of the high school year. Exactly who is going with whom? Humor-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a fic i promised my friend Icy-chan for something...( i looked over the message, and i can't even figure out the reason for my sudden 'i'll write a fic for you!' and i'm the one who said it...oi...)

it's AU (she didn't give me a lot of rules for this, so i'm gonna kinda go with it) and it'll be a KuroMoyo. yay! XD uh..i'll shut up now.

ENJOY, READERS!

* * *

She remembers the first time she met him. She knows that he does, too, just as clearly as she does (if not moreso), even if he won't admit it.

She was about six (almost seven, but that was a different argument for later) and she was protecting her life-long friend and cousin Sakura from one of the neighbor hood bullies (actually, the only bully that seemed to have a problem with Sakura). He was tugging on Sakura's hair (it had been long then) and as she grabbed his hand to stop him, he moved to push her away. A kid on a scooter stopped right next to the group and as the bully raised his hand, the kid's arm went out so fast, she never saw it coming. As the bully backed away and glared at him, rubbing his sore cheek, he glared right back, his fist back at his side. She held Sakura's hand as she stared at the new arrival with a scared look on her face.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" The kid accused, still glaring at the other. The boy shrugged. "Well, it's not. And if you touch either one of them again, I'll beat you up." He threatened. The bully's glare disappeared at the look of seriousness on the other boy's face and he backed away before turning and running home. The boy turned to them, and Sakura hid behind her. The glare faded from his eyes. "Are you girls all right?"

"Yes." She replied. Then she plunged ahead. "I'm Tomoyo. This is my friend Sakura. We're both six." He smirked.

"Kurogane. I'm eight." Tomoyo pouted.

"Well, I'm almost seven." She pointed out.

"But you're not seven---you're six. And seven is still younger than eight." Kurogane pointed out. Tomoyo let go of Sakura's arm and crossed her own.

"So?" She asked. He laughed.

"I'll be older than you no matter what age you are." He said. Tomoyo opened her mouth to retort.

"Kurogane!" He turned his head. A woman with black hair was standing on a porch, waving. "It's time to come home now and eat dinner. Your dad is here already."

"Coming, Mama!" He called back. Kurogane turned to the other two girls. "I gotta go now. Maybe I'll see you guys later." As Sakura and Tomoyo said goodbye, he pushed away on his scooter, going right up to the house and then running inside, leaving the scooter out on the lawn.

* * *

After that, it was always the three of them---Kurogane, Sakura, and Tomoyo. He was invited to her seventh birthday party (and he came---dropping several water balloons on both girls, drenching the both of them. Tomoyo had pouted and threw cake and ice cream at his head when he wasn't looking. It had been funny until her mother came and scolded her). They were always playing together in the neighborhood, and he would take them home when his mother told him to.

When school started, things were a little different. He, of course, was older and was in third grade while the two girls were in second. He made lots of friends, and they all started hanging out with the three of them. Tomoyo never complained, but she liked it better when it was just her, Sakura, and Kurogane. One of his friends was better than the others---a blonde boy named Fai. He was always laughing, calling Kurogane different variations of his name (and each time he did, Kurogane came up with new ways to kill him. His threats never did anything to Fai, merely encouraged him to continue calling him by more ridiculous names). Tomoyo liked him a little better than the others (for example, Kamui was just rude, and Subaru, though nice, seemed a bit of a pushover and always did what Kamui told him to. Both were into blood, which kinda freaked Tomoyo out).

One day she came over with Sakura to find Kurogane's home a mess. With wide eyes, she told Sakura to stay by the door as she walked inside, calling for Kurogane. She was about to give up (it was hard walking over things---everything had been knocked over and things were broken all over the floor) when she heard crying. Gaining courage, she walked towards the back of the house and found Kurogane and his mother.

"Kurogane..." She called softly. He looked at her with a wild look in his eyes and she saw that he was sitting down, his mother in his lap. Tomoyo looked at her and put a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes as tears started up. Kurogane's mother had been killed, and Tomoyo looked at the floor, trying to erase the image from her mind.

"Come on, Moyo, we gotta get you outta here." Kurogane's voice came from next to her so suddenly her eyes opened and she stared at him, shaking. He attempted a smile for her and grabbed her hand, leading her back out of the house.

* * *

That had been about nine years ago, Tomoyo mused, leaning on her desk and staring out the window, completely ignoring the teacher as she went on about whatever it was they were learning. The bell rang, signaling lunch, and she jumped up, grabbing her bag and leaving the room quickly. In fact, she was going so fast that she almost ran into Kurogane.

"Hey!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from slamming into him. She beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Kurogane!" She called. A girl with short black hair tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Hm? Souma-san?"

"Tomoyo-san, you left this in the room." She held out a black notebook and Tomoyo took it.

"Thanks!"

"Oi, let's go!" Kurogane muttered, grabbing a lock of Tomoyo's long black hair and tugging it. She yelped lightly (it actually didn't hurt---she liked watching Souma yell at Kurogane. She was one of the few females besides herself and Sakura that didn't cower under Kurogane's stare). Kurogane rolled his eyes. "You big baby."

"Hey, don't talk to Tomoyo-san like that!" Souma yelled. "It's not nice. And you shouldn't pull her hair!" Kurogane glared at Souma over Tomoyo.

"She doesn't mind, and I don't care what you say. I don't have to listen to you." Souma's eyes widened and her hands balled into fists. Tomoyo laughingly stopped Souma.

"You guys, don't argue! It doesn't matter. Come on, Kurogane, let's go eat. Sakura-chan, Li-kun, and Fai-san are probably waiting for us." She waved at Souma. "I'll see you later, Souma-san." She waved at Tomoyo, but kept glaring at Kurogane.

"Bye, Tomoyo-san." As they walked away, Tomoyo glanced at Kurogane.

"You don't have to be so mean to Souma-san." She said. Kurogane shrugged.

"She can't tell me what to do." He replied. Tomoyo giggled, but inwardly paled at the thought.

"Do you like her, Kurogane?" Kurogane looked horrified, turning a bright red as he spluttered. Tomoyo laughed. "I'm just kidding, Kurogane! Calm down."

"Just kidding about what, Tomoyo-chan?" Fai asked, appearing suddenly and throwing an arm around the smaller girl. Kurogane glared at him but he ignored him in favor of leaning down and whispering theatrically in her ear. "Is it about the upcoming dance?" Tomoyo laughed.

"Of course not, Fai-san! But, now that you bring it up, are you going to go?" Fai nodded happily and Tomoyo beamed. "That's great! Did you ask anybody?" Fai shook his head.

"I have...one person I want to ask, but..." Tomoyo smiled.

"Then ask her, silly!" Fai shrugged.

"I don't think she wants to go with me. Besides, I think Selena-chan has a boyfriend already." He laughed. "But, Sakura-chan is going with Syaoran-kun!"

"Isn't that the one match you never saw coming?" Tomoyo laughed, looking at Kurogane. He shrugged. Fai tilted his head at Tomoyo curiously. Tomoyo explained quickly. "Li-kun used to tease Sakura-chan merciliessly. That's why Touya-kun hates him so. But he stopped when we were six, because Kurogane threatened to beat him up if he kept doing it." Fai laughed.

"Big Puppy's so mean!" He said, reaching up to pat Kurogane's head. Kurogane scowled.

"I thought I told you to knock it off with that!" He yelled. Fai's eyes widened and he took off down the hall way.

"WAIII!!!! KURO-MIN'S GONNA GET MEEEEEEEE~3" He screamed. The kids in his path moved out of his way, already used to the blonde idiot's antics. Kurogane sighed.

"Stupid mage." He muttered. Tomoyo laughed.

"Are you going to go to the dance, Kurogane?" She asked, looking at the taller male. Kurogane shrugged. "You should. It'll be your last dance in high school."

"I don't have a date." Kurogane muttered. Tomoyo sighed.

"You could go with Souma-san." She said. Kurogane stared at her as if she went insane. "What? It's a suggestion."

"Who're you going with?" He asked. Tomoyo sighed again.

"Eriol-kun asked me several times." Kurogane frowned.

"When was this? I don't remember that." Tomoyo laughed.

"You aren't in my class, Kurogane." He nodded at that and glared at the wall. Tomoyo noticed this and stopped, putitng her hand on Kurogane's arm to stop him as well. He looked at her. "What's wrong, Kurogane?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and Kurogane shook his head. "It's nothing, I swear."

"I know you aren't trying to pull that on me, of all people, Kurogane." Tomoyo stated, semi-serious. "I know you too well." She seemed to figure it out and she smiled lightly. "I told him no each time, Kurogane. I wanted to see if..." She turned slightly red. "I wanted to see if I was asked by someone else." Kurogane frowned.

"Who?" She shrugged and turned, walking backwards.

"Not important. But...this is!" She insisted. "I need to know who you're going to go with, so I can get her measurements to make her a dress. Then, she'll look absolutely gorgeous while I video record the whole thing!" She turned around again, walking normally. "Of course, I need to make Sakura-chan a dress as well, and record her and Li-kun."

"Don't you ever get tired of following Sakura and the kid around with a camera, Tomoyo?" Kurogane asked.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said, eyes wide. "I've made it my top priority to record all of Sakura-chan's important moments, and make her outfits so that she can shine and look her best in all of them!" She looked at Kurogane with sparkles in her eyes. "Of course, a dance is the most important thing, and since I have all of Sakura-chan's measurements memorized, I can get to making her dress right away! It's going to have to be exceptionally pretty, and it'll be one of a kind! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo laughed. Kurogane sweatdropped and pulled her down the hall. For some reason, she reminded him of some other crazy woman and it scared him.


	2. Chapter 2

All right, time skip from the school. To clear things up (before anyone gets confused)---Kurogane's dad died shortly after his mom did, and Tomoyo's mom took Kurogane in because, let's face it, Tomoyo pretty much has the biggest house in CCS. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Tomoyo had fallen asleep watching a movie. Kurogane didn't mind, except that the only room he would allow himself to take was right next to the living room (where Tomoyo was watching her movie) and Tomoyo had done something to the DVD player when they were younger (something involving him chasing Sakura and Tomoyo around the house while they ran, shrieking, holding one of his favorite toys before Tomoyo crashed head-first, Sakura behind her, into the device) that didn't do much to it besides play whatever movie happened to be placed in it...repeatedly until it got taken out. Literally. He'd watched 'The Phantom of the Opera' about three times in a row with Sakura and Tomoyo because after it ended the first time, they spent so much time arguing that it started again without their knowledge. This happened two more times until Kurogane stood up as it ended a third time and shut the DVD off.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Tomoyo had been watching one of (in Kurogane's opinion) the most annoying movies he'd ever heard from his room---_Enchanted_. And to make it worse, she had it playing full-blast, because she _knew_ it would annoy him. Sighing, he shuddered and stood up, pushing the homework he was working on to the side, determined to stop the movie before it drove him mad. He walked into the next room just as a song started.

"How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?"

"What the...?" Kurogane frowned at the screen. Oh, gawd, he knew this song....how he **_hated_** this song...

"How does she know that you love her?"

"How do you show her you love her?" Kurogane's frown deepened---on the screen, the scene played on, and Kurogane glanced at Tomoyo to find that the girl had, indeed, fallen asleep. He returned his attention to the screen.

"How does she know that you really---"

"Really---"

"Truly---"

"Love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?" Kurogane tried to find the remote to turn the DVD off (something that actually resulted from him dropping it from the second story window a few weeks after Tomoyo and Sakura head-butted the abused electronic. He was trying to hit Fai, but the blonde moved at the last second and the DVD player crashed into a huge flower bed. It was a miracle the only damage was that you now needed the remote to do anything with it---power it on or off, stop the movie, take the DVD out, whatever.)

"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted.  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say---" Kurogane was frantically searching for the remote now---he really didn't want to hear this again. It was bad enough the first time, now where was that stupid remote?

"How do I know he loves me?  
How do I know he's mine?" Kurogane couldn't find that stupid thing anywhere! A sudden thought occured to him and he glared suspiciously at Tomoyo. Did she hide it...?

"Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray? Hey!  
He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day.  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
He's your love." Kurogane, trying to ignore the song playing, searched the room again. He _really_ didn't need this right now and was contemplating just turning the TV off, but then the movie would still be playing and wasting energy---and he, being Kurogane, did nothing half-way.

"You got to show her you need her.  
Don't treat her like a mind reader.  
Each day, do something to make her  
To believe you love her." Where was that remote? Kurogane glared at Tomoyo (sleeping innocently on the couch) and sighed in defeat.

"Everybody wants to live happily ever after.  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true!  
How do you know he loves you?  
How do you know he's yours?" Kurogane approached Tomoyo silently and, sighing lightly, reached around her to see if the remote had fallen behind her. Nope.

"Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Ooh-ooh-ooh  
He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
He's your love. He's your love." Kurogane was taking silent breaths as he left Tomoyo and continued searching around the sofa she was laying on. There were a few seconds of silence, which Kurogane was thankful for (he thought the song was over), until they started singing again.

"That's how you know he loves you.  
That's how you know it's true." Kurogane couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to the screen and, just as he was about to hit the power button, the lyrics that came up almost instantly made him pause.

"Because he'll wear your favorite color just to match your eyes.  
Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow. Oh-oh-oh.  
His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show." Kurogane stared at the TV for a few seconds, just stared at it, all thoughts of searching for the remote wiped from his mind for a bit.

"That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love.  
He's your love." Kurogane shook his head, and turned to Tomoyo again to find the remote...on the table by her head. He sweatdropped and turned the DVD off, shaking his head. Then he turned to Tomoyo, picked her up (she actually wasn't heavy) and placed her softly in her bed. He covered her up and, without thinking, kissed her forehead softly.

"Does that stuff she watches actually work?" Kurogane muttered to himself as he walked out of her room. He paused to look at Tomoyo from her doorway, then scowled as he realized what he had just said. "I don't need stupid love advice from a movie!" Kurogane insisted to himself as soon as he was in his room. Still scowling, he pulled his homework towards him again and tried to focus.

* * *

Tomoyo sat up slowly in her room, feeling her face glowing. She hadn't expected that...but she smiled amusedly at the trouble Kurogane had when searching for the remote. She had woken up a few seconds before Kurogane had come into the room and she, being Tomoyo, decided to feign being asleep and see what he would do. It surprised her that it took him the whole song (a good 3 minutes and 48 seconds) to figure out it was where she left it---on the armrest of the couch. In plain sight. Laughing silently, Tomoyo lay down again, feeling tired. Her hand trailed up and touched her forehead softly and she smiled.

Maybe, perhaps, she had a chance with her childhood friend after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I keep forgetting this, and I apologize _again_. The character Selena is not mine: She belongs to the person whom this fic is dedicated to, IceQueen987. MY APOLOGIES, ICY-CHAN!!!! DX

* * *

The next morning, Kurogane woke up late, fallen (pretty ungracefully) from his bed, hit his arm on his door while rushing out, had to skip breakfast to run to school because he missed the bus and Tomoyo had already left, and he was still late. Fuming, he went and sat down, only to get a message from Tomoyo:

'_I wasn't sure if you made it to school yet, or if you're even up yet. I set your alarm clock back a couple hours._' Kurogane fumed. Why in the world had Tomoyo set his alarm back? Another message: '_In case you're wondering, it was so Fai-san could talk to Selena-chan before he sees you._' Kurogane blinked, but was still mad. How the heck did Tomoyo---another message. '_For the millionth time, Kurogane, I am not psychic._' Kurogane snorted quietly. Coulda fooled him, he thought.

* * *

Tomoyo glared at her phone as she put it away and turned to the girl sitting next to her.

"Did Fai-san talk to you, Selena-cahn?" Selena smirked.

"He tried." She said. "Some idiot interrupted us, wanting to know what the homework was. When I turned back to Fai, he was gone." Tomoyo sighed heavily.

"Will you ask him to the dance, Selena-chan?" Selena turned to her, eyes wide. "He wants to go with you, but he's too shy to ask." Selena gulped lightly. Tomoyo smiled warmly.

"I'll go if you go with Kurogane." Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly and she coughed into her hand.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked quietly. Selena shook her head.

"It took me a while to figure it out." Tomoyo gave her friend an amused expression. Selena shrugged, then held her hand out. "I'll go with Fai if you go with Kurogane."

"Deal." Tomoyo shook the offered hand. "By the way, don't tell Fai-san that I told you, ok?" Selena laughed.

"Ok!"

* * *

Sakura, Selena, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Fai, and Kurogane all sat around the table when Selena suddenly turned to where Fai was poking Kurogane in the cheek.

"Fai, will you go to the dance with me?" BOOM! Sakura squealed, Syaoran gave a small smile, Tomoyo grinned widely and pulled a video camera from who-knows-where and zoomed in on Fai's face, which was frozen in shock. Kurogane looked from Selena to Tomoyo to Fai before sighing and pushing the blonde off of him. For some reason, this reeked of Tomoyo's matchmaking skill. Fai regained his composure (slightly---he still looked shocked) and opened and closed his mouth several times.

"I...uhh...well..." Selena grinned and continued eating.

"Great! You'll be at my place at six?" Dumbstruck, Fai just nodded. She smiled down at her food. Only Kurogane noticed that she was shaking lightly.

* * *

"That was your fault, wasn't it?" Tomoyo looked up at Kurogane, frowning in confusion. "Selena asking Fai out."

"Oh, that." Tomoyo giggled. "Well, they both wanted to, and someone had to make the first move. I just gave Selena-chan some advice, and told her to ask Fai-san." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"You play matchmaker too much." Tomoyo smiled.

"Selena-chan made a deal with me." Kurogane looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"She said she would go with Fai-san, if..." Tomoyo blushed lightly and she muttered the rest of the deal to Kurogane. "If I went with you to the dance."

"Me?" Kurogane blinked. Tomoyo nodded. "All right." Tomoyo looked at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Kurogane nodded.

"We're friends, I trust you probably more than I trust anyone else, it _is_ my last high school dance after all, and it could be fun." Tomoyo felt her heart drop at the first reason---_we're friends_---but smiled widely and nodded happily.

"Thank you, Kurogane." She leaned her head against the door frame of the car they were in---she waited for him this time---and looked out the window, already designing the dresses in her head.

Kurogane frowned when he noticed that despite Tomoyo's apparent happiness, there were a few slivers of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Tomoyo had already made two out of three dresses, and had Sakura model for her (kicking the boys out to watch a movie on the faulty DVD player---it made Syaoran wonder: if Tomoyo's mom was so rich from the toy company, why didn't she fix the DVD or buy a new one?). They heard loud squealing as Tomoyo praised Sakura over and over again, but when they tried to go in, they found the door was locked and Tomoyo yelled at them

"NO! NEITHER OF YOU CAN COME IN, BECAUSE IF SYAORAN-KUN SEES HER BEFORE THE DANCE, IT'LL BE BAD LUCK BEFORE THEY'RE EVEN MARRIED AND HAVE FOUR KIDS!!!!!!!" The news made Syaoran and Sakura turn bright red, start stuttering and (in Syaoran's case) choking on air. "GET ME SOME WATER FOR SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Evidently, Sakura had started choking in air as well. Kurogane rolled his eyes and went to get the water.

* * *

When Tomoyo had Selena over to try on her dress, Fai stayed in the living room with Kurogane, his arm around the taller male's neck.

"Kuro-rin, what do you think Selena-chan will look like?" He asked, poking the other in the cheek. Kurogane swatted his hand away, annoyed.

"I dunno. Now get offa me." Poke. "Did you just poke me?"

"Heeheehee, yep." Poke.

"Stop poking me." Poke. "Knock it off, idiot." Poke. "Stupid mage, I'm warning you..." Giggle. Poke. "Mage..." Poke. "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! BIG PUPPY'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!~3"

"GET OVER HERE, YOU IDIOTIC MAGE!!!!!!!" CRASH!!!!!! "STUPID DVD PLAYER!!!" Tomoyo and Selena (who had changed quickly) came into the room to see Kurogane throwing the DVD player at Fai...who ducked. The DVD player flew through the room and crashed into the wall with a loud THUD! that was barely noticeable for the laughing Fai was doing as he raced around the room, Kurogane just behind him with a furious look on his face and his hands outstretched, as if he was trying to do some great harm to the blonde. Selena looked at Tomoyo, who sighed lightly.

"Come on, Selena-chan, I want to see you in your dress again."

* * *

Ta-da! I live! XD


	4. Chapter 4

I keep forgetting this, and I apologize _again_. The character Selena is not mine: She belongs to the person whom this fic is dedicated to, IceQueen987. MY APOLOGIES, ICY-CHAN!!!! DX

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly and everyone was excited for the upcoming dance. Selena, Tomoyo, and Sakura sat in the back of the car, giggling and going on about who-knows-what. Kurogane stared out of the window, bored, and yawned tiredly.

"Kurogane, you'll wear whatever I make you, right?" Tomoyo called from the backseat.

"No." Came the short reply. Tomoyo pouted while Selena and Sakura giggled.

"Please?" Tomoyo begged.

"No." She crossed her arms and Kurogane (who could see her from the corner of his eye) tried not to laugh at the childish way the girl looked.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Tomoyo asked, drawing out the word as long as she could.

"No." Kurogane said firmly. Tomoyo pouted and started talking to Selena and Sakura again. Kurogane watched her, smiling lightly.

* * *

It was finally there---the day of the dance. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Selena were holed up in Tomoyo's room while Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai were in the living room, one of them calling out to the girls to hurry up or they would miss the whole dance. The girls purposely took longer, giggling and laughing as they put on make-up and fixed their dresses. They walked down stairs, giggling, and stood by their respective dates. Each aforementioned date looked at the girls, smiling slightly.

"Shall we go?" Fai asked, taking Selena's arm had been staring at Sakura and jumped slightly as Fai spoke. He grinned nervously and blushed.

"Yea, sure." He said, taking Sakura's arm as well. They left, leaving Kurogane and Tomoyo alone in the living room.

"What do you think, Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked softly, spinning around in her dress to show him. Kurogane stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her arm gently and pulling her after the other four.

"They're gonna leave us behind if we don't get a move on, 'Moyo." Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest, because Kurogane didn't answer her question, but she noticed a slight blush on his face as he pulled her down the halls. She smiled, and followed the other silently.

* * *

The dance was overcrowded, as usual, and Tomoyo pulled Kurogane to the table to get something to drink.

"Isn't this fun?" She yelled over the music. Kurogane grinned and shook his head. Laughing, she pulled a video camera out and zoomed in on Sakura dancing with Syaoran.

"Don't you have video cameras all over the place?" Kurogane yelled. She grinned.

"Half of them are on Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, and the other half are on Selena-chan and Fai-kun." She informed him. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Figures." He muttered to himself.

* * *

About halfway through, the couple was pushed (rather forcefully, and it was a miracle Fai and Syaoran were able to push Kurogane out there) onto the dance floor. They looked at each other and, blushing lightly, started to dance.

"I think this is payback for recording them." Kurogane told Tomoyo. Tomoyo shrugged.

"You figure they could choose something better." She muttered jokingly. Smirking lightly, Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well." A slow song started and they both hesitated before dancing along.... with about six inches of space between them.

* * *

"What do they think they're doing?" Selena hissed. Fai smiled brightly as he watched the couple over his date's shoulder.

"It appears that they are slow dancing... I think." He informed her. Scowling, Selena grabbed Fai's arm and pulled him out to the dance floor. "AH?Selena-chan?"

"Come on, we gotta show these idiots." She muttered.

"I don't think it's very nice to refer to Tomoyo-chan and Kuro-rin as 'idiots', Selena-chan." Fai told her.

"Too bad. They're acting like idiots."

* * *

They finally got (slightly) comfortable dancing (with six inches of space still between them) when Tomoyo was knocked over. She didn't fall backwards, but stumbled forward, closing the space between herself and Kurogane. Both of their faces resembled a tomato.

"Sorry!" Selena called out, dancing with Fai. Kurogane didn't look at her.

"I think she did that on purpose." He muttered.

"She did." Tomoyo said, not looking up.

"I'm gonna kill her." He said firmly.

"How? You going to throw the DVD player at her?" Kurogane looked down at the top of Tomoyo's head.

"Depends." He said. "Does it still work?"

"Yes, surprisingly." She frowned. "Only, now we can only watch the same movie four times before it freezes."

"When is your mom gonna buy a new DVD player?"

"When this one breaks." Tomoyo answered. Kurogane snorted.

"It's amazing the stupid thing hasn't broken yet." Tomoyo looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I know! Especially since you've abused it for so long!"

"HEY! You and Sakura were the ones who crashed into it first!" Kurogane argued.

"Because you were chasing us." Tomoyo shot back.

* * *

Selena stared at them in shock.

"Are they seriously arguing about the DVD player?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes. That's Tomoyo-chan."

"That's it!" Selena marched up to them and pushed Tomoyo from behind.

Causing her lips to crash onto Kurogane's.

They stared at each other, wide-eyed, lips connected, for all of three seconds before Tomoyo pulled herself completely away from Kurogane. She touched her lips softly with her fingertips. Behind her, Selena looked shocked. Kurogane blinked. 'That was...'

'My first kiss...'

* * *

ok, last line is technically Tomoyo's thought. Just thought i'd clear that up right away. As to where i've been...

Moving. and this stupid writer's block that's getting me no where. Sorry, guys. I might be out for a while...


End file.
